


Compassion's Dream

by Ltleflrt



Series: Peace Begins With A Smile [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has a very vivid dream, and Hawke is ok with it.  Set after the battle with the dragon in Peace Begins With A Smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compassion's Dream

_I'm not sure it's a good idea._  
  
 _Just once?_  
  
Hawke chuckled softly at the wistful voice in his head. He brushed his fingers gently over the silvery markings just under Fenris' bottom lip.  They lit up under his touch.  The lyrium tingled against the pads of his fingers, making him wonder for the umpteenth time what his touch felt like on the receiving end.  If that slight jolt made his heart jump, it must be so much more intense for Fenris.   From conversations with Isabela, he knew he could only feel it because he was a mage, and it was just one more reason he doubted the Chantry's teaching that magic was a curse.  It felt too beautiful to be evil.  
  
 _You might become as addicted as I am,_ he thought.  Compassion's only answer was a vague sense of "and....?"  
  
He was laying on his side with his head propped on his hand, watching Fenris sleep after having been awakened by the elf's disturbed moans.  His lover's dreams could sometimes be extremely unpleasant.  Every instinct cried out for him to wake Fenris but the last time he'd woken him from one of those dreams he'd nearly gotten his heart crushed before the elf realized he wasn't dreaming anymore.  Hawke let him wake naturally after that, although he found that softly spoken words and gentle strokes calmed him.  
  
Fenris slept so deeply when he was with Hawke that the soothing gestures didn't usually wake him, which was good.  Before they'd started sharing a bed, Fenris' mossy green eyes had been underlined by dark shadows that indicated he didn't sleep as much as he should.  It had given him a gaunt and haunted look that Hawke was pleased to see faded quickly with several nights of uninterrupted sleep.  They alternated between their two homes, but hadn't slept apart since Fenris and Isabela had returned from Rivain.  Hawke would never let that happen again if he could help it.    
  
Fenris scowled and cuddled closer to Hawke, nuzzling against his bare chest, rubbing his nose in the hair around his nipple.  His frown faded and he let out a small huffing sigh that made Hawker smile fondly.   For just a moment he felt so much love for the stubborn, broodinly handsome elf that his lungs hitched and Compassion had to jokingly remind him to breath.    
  
He could feel Compassion smiling along with him.  She was fascinated with the elf.  She constantly found joy in his smiles, she worried over his frowns.  She was just as frantic as Hawke when Fenris nearly died the time he'd been chomped by a dragon.  And of course the lyrium in his skin made her practically purr.  
  
Which was why she wanted to make love to him.    
  
 _He's touchy about the whole possession thing,_ Hawke reminded her.  
  
 _I know,_ she answered solemnly.   
  
Hawke took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  Compassion's excitement filled him when she sensed his agreement.  He pulled Fenris closer, tangling their legs together in an effort to press as much of their bare skin together as he could so the tattoos would activate.  They glowed brightly enough that Hawke could see it through the blanket they were cuddled under.  
  
Fenris stirred, wrapping his arm around Hawke's waist.  He opened his eyes briefly and gave him a sleepy smile before going back to sleep with his face still pressed against Hawke's chest.  "Stop moving, Gabe," he mumbled.  
  
Hawke grinned widely and closed his eyes.  "Sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
When Hawke opened his eyes again their rich whiskey brown was engulfed by a golden light, which bathed Fenris' features with their warm glow.  
  
 _In the darkness of sleep, Fenris floated contentedly.  He’d been dreaming something wrong, something unpleasant, until Hawke’s movements brought him out of it.  But it was gone now, and he relished the silent nothingness._    
  
 _He didn’t know how long he floated in that half awake, partial dream, but eventually he felt Hawke’s touch.  Fenris smiled at the light slide of fingers over his face. The delicate caress feathered over his closed eyes, his brows, his nose, and finally his lips. Without opening his eyes he parted his lips and took the tip of one finger between his teeth in a gentle bite.  He licked it with his tongue to take away any possible sting._    
  
 _Once free the fingers glided down over his chin and throat leaving a trail of warmth behind.  It felt like morning sunlight in the summer. Warm, with a hint of midday heat hiding behind it.  Soft lips pressed against his, and he opened under their nudging to let a small velvety tongue invade his mouth.  The taste and scent of Hawke overwhelmed his senses.  It felt real, but he knew by the fuzzy slow motion way his thoughts floated that he was dreaming._  
  
 _Fenris shifted until he could reach up and wrap his hand around Hawke's neck to pull him closer.  His other hand came up to grip Hawke's backside.  He slid his palm down over the curving muscle to grip the back of his thigh to pull the mage's body over his own.  Hawke's hips flexed, rubbing slickly over his growing erection.  They writhed together and he slid his hands up and down the supple body straddling him.  The breasts pressing into his chest lit his skin on fire.  The sunshine running through his markings sank into his body and pumped through his veins._    
  
 _He needed more, now.  He grabbed Hawke's ass and with a shift of his own hips, Fenris slid deep inside a hot, wet, incredibly tight sheath.  He moaned into the open mouth still moving over his own._  
  
 _He relished the wet heat squeezing his cock for several seconds before he realized something was strange about the body spread over his own._  
  
 _He flinched and the delicious mouth pulled away from him.  He opened his eyes and stared up into golden pupil-less eyes.  "Compassion," he said.  "What are you doing?"_  
  
 _Compassion propped herself  up, her hands planted on the bed near his shoulders, her thighs squeezed his hips pleasantly.  Long black hair spilled over her shoulders onto his chest, and it felt cool against his skin.  When she leaned on one hand to tuck some of it behind her ear it reminded him of Hawke pushing his hair out of his eyes.  "I am dreaming," she answered pertly._  
  
 _"You are dreaming?" He asked in confusion.  He tried to look around, but all he saw was color around them.  No form.  Even the bed beneath him was invisible to any senses other than touch.  "Or am I dreaming?"_   
  
_Compassion gave him a cheeky grin.  "Yes."_  
  
 _Fenris rolled his eyes.  When he looked back at her face, Compassion was staring down at his body in avid fascination.  Still leaning over him, propped up on one arm, she began to trace patterns on his skin, but she avoided his markings.  Despite himself he was responding.  His hips shifted and he pressed himself deeper inside her body.  They moaned together, moved together once.  Twice.  They both went still and stared into each other's eyes._  
  
 _He could see Hawke in the shape of her face, the way she held her body.  "Gabe?"_  
  
 _"He's here," she whispered._  
  
 _Fenris flushed.  He wasn’t completely sure how he felt about Hawke witnessing his dreams._  
  
 _She lifted herself up until Fenris was only barely inside her and then sank down quickly._  
  
 _Fenris arched his back and gasped.  He forgot his worries in the rush of pleasure.  "Do that again," he rasped._  
  
 _Compassion grinned widely and complied.  After a few slow deep strokes she held herself above him and her eyes glinted with mischief.  Impatient with her teasing, Fenris gripped her hips and pulled her down roughly.  She hissed in a deep breath and let him control their movements after that, only pulling away from him enough that she could sit up straight.  Her eyes slipped closed and her head fell back limply on her shoulders until her hair brushed back and forth over his thighs.  He watched her breasts bounce with their movements, and a small part of his mind remembered a long ago conversation with Anders.  "Gabriel Hawke with a pair of tits.  I'd love to see that!" and he felt his lips twitch with amusement._  
  
 _Compassion suddenly tensed, the strong muscles of her stomach flexed against his thumbs.  She cried out as he thrust up into her tightening body, but she wasn't coming, not yet.  "Fenris?" She gasped uncertainly.  Her head came forward and she pinned him with her golden eyes._  
  
 _Fenris slipped one hand down and dipped his thumb between the damp curls of her sex and stroked her clit in quick, tight circles.  "Come for me," he growled._  
  
 _And she did.  It was beautiful to see.  She looked so human.  Sweaty and tense.  No longer otherwordly despite her strange eyes.  So much like Hawke in the way her face twisted into an urgent expression and her breathing stopped at the peak of her orgasm._  
  
 _The feel of her wet pussy squeezing him brought him right over the edge with her._  
  
Hawke watched in fascinated awe as Fenris' face twisted into an expression of ecstasy, and his body writhed just before he came in a warm spill between their bellies.  He was vaguely aware of what was happening in the fade, it felt like a half remembered dream, but the rush of satisfaction coming from his spirit passenger was unmistakable.  
  
"So beautiful, " he whispered, and he could hear the echo of Compassion's voice behind his own.  She faded to the back of his mind and the room grew darker as the glow faded from his eyes.  The fire had burned down completely, and if it weren’t for the soft glow of Fenris’ tattoos, the room would have been pitch dark.    
  
Fenris’ eyes snapped open, and he stared up at Hawke blankly.  
  
“Hello, love,” Hawke said softly, brushing the elf’s white hair away from his face and carressing the tip of his ear.    
  
“Gabe?” Fenris asked in the gravelly voice that was one of the reasons Hawke always wanted to pounce on him.  He pushed away slightly, turning his head to look around.  “Is this..?”   
  
Hawke tightened his grip so Fenris couldn’t escape him.  “You’re awake,” he answered.    
  
Fenris turned a suspicious glare on him.  “Was that-?  Did she-?”  
  
Hawke nodded.  “Yes, she did,” he answered.  The smaller man shoved away, and Hawke let him go.  In the absense of his touch, Fenris’ tattoos went dormant, so with a flick of his fingers to direct his spell, he lit the fire again and a few candles around the room.  He stayed where he was and watched the elf pace back and forth next to the bed in agitation.  “Are you angry?” he asked.  
  
Fenris stopped pacing and glared down at his stomach where the evidence of his pleasure was drying on his skin.  He picked up a discarded shirt and cleaned himself off without a word, before he resumed his pacing.  Spark, who had been sleeping in front of the door lifted his head and watched the elf warily.    
  
“You’re angry,” Hawke said disappointedly.   _I told you so_ , he thought.  Compassion’s worry blended with his own.  He got out of bed and, giving the elf a wide berth,  walked over to the door to let Spark out of the room.  The mabari whined and leaned against his thigh for a moment before leaving the room.  Hawke smiled.  Even his dog knew when trouble was brewing.  He turned back to find Fenris glaring at him.  It would have been intimidating if it weren’t so Maker-damn-him sexy.  Hawke smothered his instinct to grin at the beautiful elf and worked his face into what he hoped was a contrite look.    
  
“Why did you let her do that, Hawke?” Fenris demanded.   
  
Shit.  If Fenris was using his surname, he was in serious trouble.  He sighed, and rubbed a hand over his face, and then up through his hair to push it out of his eyes.  For a moment, he thought Fenris’ lips twitched up into a smile, but it was gone so fast he must have imagined it.  “I tried to talk her out of it, but she just wanted to make you feel good, and I couldn’t really argue with that,” he said solemnly.    
  
Fenris turned away and stood before the fire, one hand propped on his hip, the other braced against the mantle.  The firelight highlighted every curve of muscle, every faded scar.  Desire warmed him, and he felt his body respond.  He tried to ignore it though.  Now was not the time.  He took a few deep breaths until he felt like he was under control, and he walked over to Fenris and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist.  He set his cheek on his shoulder and kissed the side of his neck.  “I’m sorry,” he said softly.  “We promise it won’t happen again.”  
  
Fenris’ body had stiffened under his touch, but quickly relaxed.  “No, it is alright,” he said.  
  
Hawke lifted his head and stared down at the elf’s profile.  “What?” he asked in surprise.  
  
Fenris turned his face just slightly so he could look at Hawke from the corner of his eye.  His lips were turned up in a rueful smile.  “I am not angry,” he said softly.  “It was just... unexpected.”  He turned back to the fire quickly, but not before Hawke caught a flash of guilt in his expression.  “I... enjoyed it.”  
  
Hawke took Fenris by the shoulders and turned him so they faced each other, but the elf wouldn’t look at him.  He nudged Fenris’ chin up with a knuckle, forcing him to meet his eyes.  “You feel guilty,” he said wonderingly.    
  
Fenris turned his eyes to the side, confirming Hawke’s suspicion.  
  
Hawke pulled Fenris into his arms and took his mouth in a rough but quick kiss.  He laughed when his lover blinked at him in surprise.  “Fenris, my love.  Sharing a naughty dream with Compassion is  not cheating.  It’s not like you and I don’t have naughty dreams about other people.  And don’t deny it.  I’ve heard you say Isabela’s name in your sleep,” he added when Fenris opened his mouth to argue.  
  
“That is different,” Fenris said after a short pause.    
  
“How?”  Hawke demanded.  He was grinning like a mad idiot, but he couldn’t help it.  Fenris was awful damn cute when he was blushing.  
  
“Those are  just dreams,” Fenris argued.  “Technically speaking, I was the only participant.”  
  
An image of Fenris taking care of his own needs flashed through Hawke’s head and he was instantly hard.  After watching Compassion and Fenris make love, he’d been nearly frantic with desire but he’d been distracted from it by the elf’s reaction.  Now it was back in full force.    
  
"Technically speaking... I was the other participant," he said with a grin.  He began pulling Fenris towards the bed as he spoke.  “I was there with you,” he said.  “I could feel the pleasure you took in each other.”  When his thighs bumped against the bed, he sat down and pulled the reluctant elf forward until he straddled Hawke’s thighs.  He wrapped his hands around his lover’s hips, and lifted him until he could press his aching length slowly into him.  
  
Fenris gasped, but didn’t resist.  At least not physically.  “Gabe-” he started to protest.  
  
Hawke didn’t let him speak.  “I saw the way you watched her breasts,” he continued in a strained voice.  He licked at the markings on Fenris’ chin, down his throat, and nipped at the unmarked skin over his pulse.  It was difficult for him to go slow, but he didn’t want to stop for cream and risk Fenris trying to escape him just because he felt guilty.  “I felt your hands pulling at her... my hips, squeezing,” he gave a small squeeze with his own fingers to underline his point.  “I felt you so deep inside....”  
  
Fenris groaned and pushed down the last inch, making Hawke gasp.  “Enough,” he growled.  He wrapped his arms around Hawke’s shoulders and took his mouth in a harsh kiss.  
  
They rocked together roughly, and a small corner of Hawke’s mind was just lucid enough to put out a little healing magic just in case he hurt Fenris with his passion.  They came within seconds of each other and once again, their bellies became slick with sweat and semen.    
  
Hawke fell backwards on the bed, and pulled Fenris down with him.  “Forgiven?” he asked after he’d caught his breath.  
  
Fenris grunted against Hawke’s collarbone.  “Just... ask next time,” he mumbled.  
  
 _Next time?  There will be a next time?_  Excitement flooded through Hawke as Compassion realized what Fenris was saying.  Hawke laughed out loud, and laughed even harder when Fenris lifted his head to look at him questioningly.    
  
“Gabe, madness isn’t something that runs in your family is it?”  
  
Hawke wrapped his arms around Fenris and squeezed him close.  “Not as far as I know.”  
  
“Oh good,” Fenris grunted.  “Then I must be the mad one for putting up with you.”  
  
“Your words, not mine.”    
  
This time, Fenris’ laughter joined Hawke’s.  

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loathe coming up with titles. Here are a few examples that my husband and I came up with, but discarded due to extreme silliness :D
> 
> Cumpassion  
> What dreams may cum  
> Nocturnal Emissions 
> 
> Feel free to add any more. It kinda cracks me up lol
> 
> Also, I wrote this because I'm stuck on Descent. I know where I want to go, but not how I want to get there. Then this popped into my head. Yay rule 63!


End file.
